Story of my Life
by Hideki Kinomoto
Summary: Sorry loyal readers! Due to completion of the Resident Evil series I have rendered further work on this title senseless - Project Discontinued.


Every day felt just the same to me. It had been months since the horrific incident in Europe and things couldn't be any more boring. Sure, I'm glad everything is over. Glad that Ashley is safe and we no longer have to worry about the little world that Saddler envisioned. But still...Ada and Wesker. The world that he could make would make Saddler's world nothing but a joke. I informed the President of the existence of a third party terrorism, led by Albert Wesker. As you could imagine, he laughed. The government knew of Umbrella Incorporated's bio-testing, hell I imagine they even helped funding. With the world, its always about whose got the stronger weapon. Who can kill more people. The strong remain and weak live in poverty. Saddler was right about one thing...the United States sure seems like the dictator of the free world.

Finally after months of work, I had a little 'me' time. In bars I would hear faint whispers of an underground cult, bunch of kids testing this new drug on the streets, you know, raver's. It never crossed my mind even once that this drug could be the cause of my new case, till it was horribly apparent. If only I'd gotten to it sooner...

-** R** E S I D E N T **E** V I L -

The time was 3:12 AM on Saturday, December 14th. Beneath my feet was the intrusive sound of crunching snow and ice. It was a normal tale of alcohol, long nights, and a lone man walking home. To this day I don't think I could answer the question: "Why did you go to the bar with your friends?" or even, "Why do you follow those losers to places that have no relevance to you?". Alright, so not so much the last one. A bit to "Frazier" a way to put it. Back to the morning at hand. So snow danced about me, melting before the visible steam that was my breath before it could touch my lips. Now everyone is always told, if an alley way looks scary and you don't feel right..don't go down it. With that said I ignored the instinct labeled "safety" in my mental memo book. The raves I had heard whispers about had caught my attention. If there really was a new drug out there, we could do with knowing what it was. The bass. It's what caught my attention the most. A rhythmic pattern unmistakable as 'techno'. As though broad daylight I progressed down the darkened alleyway, halting by each doorway, focusing on the sound of the music. Eagerly I sought the doorway that would lead me to this most secret of parties. At last there I was, the only rusted beat up old door that didn't hide the pounding of the vibrating bass. Leaning back I prepared to shoulder rush the door, but mere centimeters away I managed to swiftly stop. This was a damned party, not some police raid. Casual, Leon, casual. Taking hold of the rusted handle, I pressed down the locking mechanism and slowly opened the door. The hinges made no sound, obviously well oiled. Strange as it was the only area of the door with any maintenance what so ever.

"Leon?" sounded a shrill voice upon the opening of the door. It was a voice all too recognizable.

"Ashley? What in the hell are you doing here...and at this time no less?" I had never sounded more like a parent...it's a tragic lie. Its not hip to be square.

"Sorry, _dad_, didn't mean to be out after curfew!" was her only retort, a playful grin and out came that tongue. She didn't fit the bill of a raver. No glow sticks, over-sized pants with even more over-sized logo's. No 'candy' up and down each arm. It made me a little suspicious of her purpose.

"Alright, alright. Just chill for a second, will ya? If you're here then you know something. This the underground rave house I've been hearing about?"

"Leon Scott Kennedy? Interested in a rave? You're just full of surprises aren't you?"

"Tch. Don't be so surprised, I've got my reasons." I managed to huff back, oddly trying to sound cool. Which there is no reason to even attempt that around Ashley Graham of all people.

"Don't blow a fuse or anything. This is the underground rave or whatever you called it. Most people who come here call it 'Florescent Umbrella'. I heard the Dee-jay was kinda hot so I had to check it out, but you wouldn't believe what I found..."

I peered onward as Ashley reached behind her and retrieved a needle with a glass flask atop it aside from the injection tube. It looked all too familiar. But there was no way Las Plaga could make it shore-side. Shaking my head I retrieved the device from her, snapping the needle off the tip so it wouldn't stab me, for safe storage in my jacket pocket. This was a good lead, good evidence of something down here.

"It couldn't be the plaga. Its just not possible. There's only one sample of that left that I know of and its not about to be so feebly handed out."

"That lady on the island that you were all high-strung about?"

"Ada Wong. Yeah, something like that. Alright, just stick clo-" Words severed, I glanced around for the source of the loud sound which drowned my words into complete nothing. It was a sound outside the door I had just entered. Screeching metal and hammering steel. "That's not a good sign..." I motioned Ashley to stand back as I took a turn at the door. Turn went to thrust as I tried to free the door from its prison. Not an inch had it freed.

"Uh...Leon, something tells me this is a very, VERY, bad thing...?"

"No...no, not yet. Something may have fallen from the structure and barred our way. It didn't look all too soundly built. Lets just go..." My voice was nearly as uncertain as hers. It felt just like back in Europe there, Ashley all near, scared of what might lay ahead. Only thing was I was certain we were fine, I walked without caution, following only my ears towards the heavy beat. At long last we stood at a very highly decorated door. Decorated in fliers, candy, and memorabilia wrappers. Still, it seemed more to be hiding something, so I pulled some of the decorum off the center of the door, only release a sigh of pleasure. Why had the tension gotten to me? I feared the complex was another of Umbrella's, but the door gave no answer. Least not the answer I feared. I could hear a voice over the music beyond the door. The rave was before us and I could feel something behind me growing too damned excited for its own good. "Think you could stop the fidgeting?"

"Sorry! Sorry! Just...the Dee-jay! Hurry and open it!" It was a sad sight but oh well, if opening that door would make her knock it off, then I was all for it. Didn't even bother opening it slowly really, I just popped it open and took a step in. Though I admit I was beyond surprised at what was inside. It was a rave alright, but there was no one around. Multi-colored lights darted every which direction. Strobes flickered to near epileptic standards. But no one was there...

"Leon, there's supposed to be people at raves right? I get a creepy feeling we just entered the Twilight Zone..."

"You watch too much TV. But still..this isn't normal." The area we stood at was a metal catwalk that was about twenty-five feet from the ground. The only way down was via a ladder that resembled a fire escape ladder. No doubt constructed for the appeal of the raver's. Something about bizarre surroundings and drugged up people. Shrugging, I gave the are a quick once over, noticing a door to a booth of sorts on the opposite side of the catwalk. I hadn't even thought to say anything else to Ashley as I walked towards it. I found myself also reaching slowly to my thigh holster, to my Blacktail. Once I got to the door it was a wasted effort. It was sealed tight as a drum. Finally it dawned on me I hadn't told Ashley to wait at the ladder when I saw she'd already worked her way down it and onto the floor. "Ashley! Geeze..."

"What? Just relax, its not like we're back _there_ or anything..." I could hear it in her voice, she didn't have a single fear for anything around her. To her, it was just a deserted dance hall. "I mean, it just looks like everyone left already. Maybe they're about to start cleaning or something, you know?"

"The ground...reach down and tell me if its wet with something, over to your left." I had spotted a patch of darkened floor. Each time a strobe it, it shimmered as though moist. It could have been anything, but for some reason I couldn't help but pin it as blood. I commanded these words to Ashley as I made my way down the ladder, my shoes softly clamoring against each step as I went. Skipping the last few steps I leapt down and strolled to Ashley, whom still hadn't touched it. "What the hell are you waiting for?"

"Wh...what if its barf? I don't want THAT smell on my hands, much less do I ever want to voluntarily touch it."

"Hahaha...is that all you're worried about? Women..." So it was in my hands to check the floor now. Slowly I reached downward, a little fearing for myself now. If it was blood...what would it mean and if it was barf...lets just not think about that.

"Mr. Kennedy, I'll save you the mess and let you know. The substance for which you are so close to touching is a very valuable puddle of DNA."

My gaze swiftly shot upward towards the catwalk, still hunched over the puddle. Standing near the door I checked, only to find it sealed, it was very much open and there he stood. A man in a jet black business suit, a pair of well defined black sunglasses and perfectly slicked back blonde hair. He was someone very much unmistakable to the eye. A ghost from the past, whom still sorts through the debris of the fallen Umbrella. "I was wondering how long you'd stay hiding, Wesker."

"Hiding, Mr. Kennedy? I wouldn't chose that word exactly. More like, holding out for an opportunity."

"Wouldn't that file as cowardice?"

"Brash as usual. No bother, though. Ada warned me of your erratic behavior, so its already been calculated into the scenario."

"Scenario...what scenario?" Like most men of power, he spoke in puzzles. You never can seem to find a villain that believes in being direct anymore. It was almost frightening seeing him walking around up there, watching each arrogant expression glide across his face. Each smile, each word, had a secret behind them. In his mind was the answer to every question I had. I just wish I could read him like a book, or maybe he'll just spill it all out to me...if I'm several shades of lucky.

"This warehouse is the setting. The scenario, you ask? Open field testing. And no, don't assume it was a planned experiment. Apparently someone got a hold of the Las Plagas other than us, Leon. And wouldn't you know? Its also quite trendy amongst teenagers. There are degree's of Las Plagas now. Weak, stout, heavy, concentrated, you name it they got a system for it. This underground rave, the Florescent Umbrella, was a brilliant way to lure these Plaga happy social rejects into one area. You'll find most of the floor is covered in blood. We had to cleanse the room, you see." Did I say I'd have to be several shades of lucky? Well shit, I guess I just hit jackpot.

"Wait a minute, whose we?"

"Don't act so surprised, Leon. We quite often travel together. But of course I'm not cheating." It was her...her voice was heavy with sarcasm towards the end. I had become very used to everyone referring to us working together in a dating sort of sense. Nor did I ever reject the idea. Sure she was an icy bitch, but she had everything that counted.

"Ada, too? My day just gets better and better. So I suspect you're the one who did the cleansing itself, since I'm sure Wesker sits back and just pulls your strings."

"Now, now, Leon. The only puppet here is you."

"Wanna run that by me again...?"

"Ada, don't bother. We needn't explain anything to him. I want you to make for the chopper. We'll meet later." I shot glances between the two of them, slow and sly, but still glances. Over those shiny and silken red lips formed that trademark smirk of hers. I'd be seeing lots of her soon, that much I could tell. The foreboding feeling was enough to make me feel like losing it. Ever since Raccoon City, my life has never been the same. Ever since Umbrella became a part of my past.

"And the sample, Wesker?"

"I'll obtain it. Rendezvous 1800 hours. R-City vector. You know the rest."

"Let me guess, the sample you need is right behind me?" My words were of course directed to Wesker, but I eyed Ada as she ran off, checking off the direction in my mind. There was a way out and it was beyond that once sealed door that that red dress walked right through. My mind had quickly forgotten about Ashley, she was in just as much danger as I was. It was becoming common place for my attention to be thrown about the room. No different now as Wesker leapt from the catwalk and landed perfectly. I could tell he was strong, there was so much about him that I couldn't understand. If he wanted he could do everything to revive Umbrella by himself, but he threw the work onto others. Creating ties that could easily end in betrayal.

"You are a sharp one, Mr. Kennedy. And I see you still hang out with the Presidents daughter? I suppose after such a horrific incident you two are the best of friends."

"Look, I don't know who you are or what's going on, but the last thing me and Leon are is close."

"Ashley, best not to talk. Wesker never plans small talk..."

"Oh? I don't...? You give me startling news, Kennedy. I've been known to dabble in a bit of small talk. But, you're probably right for the moment..."

There it was, the menace in the word 'moment'. If there was a time when he'd stage a move, now was it. Quickly I reached to my Blacktail. I had him...he didn't even flinch a bit, or make a move. Maybe I was wrong. Taking my gun up, I glued the laser sight to his forehead, and blinked. I made only one true mistake in my plans. Blinking. When I opened my eyes from that single blink, the gun was flush to his forehead, a gloved hand resting on my gun in a way that would keep it from firing, even if I pulled the trigger. "If anyone is due for a sample, its me, Wesker. Now be nice and just play dead!"

"Sorry, Kennedy. Can't comply to such comedic wishes, bait."

With that, I heard several clicks, the sound of metal very noticeable. My eyes trailed to my weapon, which he had fully taken apart in a matter of seconds. I hadn't comprehended his use of the word 'bait', nor did I want to. The next few seconds were a blur. I felt a hard palm thrust against my sternum. I know my feet left the ground and the air felt so cool against my sweat moistened skin. Heh, it was pretty pathetic that I had noticed such little things, even at a time like this. That was, until the pain riddled my spine. Impact from being tossed against the farthest wall damned near knocked me out. I maintained my consciousness, seeing Wesker standing there as though he never made a move and Ashley with hands fisted and held near her mouth, a panicked look on her face. There was something else, from the puddle of blood besides Wesker, something squirming. As quick as I had seen it, it was in my face. Just staring at me, flailing tentacles and all. I hadn't known why it had stopped until I realized Wesker had caught it by its 'tail' before it was about to enter my mouth.

"Don't fret, Kennedy. Such pristine samples take a bit of work retrieving...and a bit of sacrifice."

The events that occurred were horrifying. The creature lashed its tentacles around Wesker's face, two of them finding themselves sliding past his lips and forcing his mouth open. Not that it took much work. I had a feeling this was just what Wesker wanted. So the creature swiftly inserted itself into his mouth..the sight was sickening, watching its bloodied form writhing about his mouth, lashing everywhere until it was no longer visible, the last of its slimy tendrils ebbing into his mouth. For a moment he stood there, a moment later the sound of something fleshy echoed through the now suddenly silent rave hall. How long had the music been off? I didn't really notice. But now wasn't the time to think about that stuff. Gaining his composure, Wesker had his head turned towards me...I couldn't tell what he was looking as, thanks to those glasses. He was wiping his mouth with a cloth, removing the blood the creature had splattered about his mouth.

"Didn't think I meant _my_ sacrifice, did you? Well, Mr. Kennedy, Ms. Graham, pleasant night."

"Don't you run Wesker!" But I didn't have time to say much more as I saw nothing, yet heard footsteps clattering across the catwalk. He was inhuman. I had to find out what he had done to himself after the gruesome incident at the Mansion. Where everyone thought he had found his grave. Ashley was obviously shaken, but like during the incident in Europe, there she was running right to my aid.

"Leon! Are you ok? It doesn't hurt too bad does it?"

"Calm down, I'll be fine...but we have to get out of here and let someone know about this. I can't imagine Wesker making escape from this place easy, we know too much..." Like clockwork, man...like clockwork. After mentioning this sirens and alarms sounded, a voice announced a lock-down of certain sectors. Flood lights had kicked on and now bathed the room in semi-decent light. It was more obvious as to just how much blood there was now. It practically coated every wall, every single crack and crevice. Not only that, but what was thought to be trash on the floor were human body parts and strange splattered dead creatures, they had to have been the plaga. "Ashley, quick! Up the ladder and to the door Ada disappeared to, there's bound to be an exit."

"Alright, Leon..."

She still looked worried, but I shook off her attempts to help me up. If at least she made it out of that door and out of this hell, she could tell someone. I managed to lift myself up, hunching over once to take my Blacktail from the ground, which was handily put back together. That Wesker. By the time I had made it to the ladder I noticed Ashley was at the door way, wrestling to keep it from closing. At that I made a last ditch effort to sprint in my highly disorientated state. Wouldn't you know...I actually made it and without a second to spare. The door sealed tight once more. The lock-down was complete, we could only hope that it didn't seal off vital area's. But there was something wrong with this area. We didn't feel safe at all for some reason. Might have been due to the fact that there were no real lights in the area, just a small emergency light that shown a deep red, lighting up a very small portion of what looked more like the south end of a long hallway. This wasn't just a warehouse, it had to be Umbrella related...

"Leon...I don't feel so safe in here. I'd almost prefer that blood soaked room."

"Yeah, I know what you mean...Maybe there's a switch around here or something."

We both began squinting and fondling about this end of the hall. My search was horribly unsuccessful, but Ashley found a box of emergency flares. They were old fashioned but would make for some good lighting. I cracked it up and out shot the sparks of light. But it wasn't only the shadows that were moving, receding, changing position and shape..in this room were things we definitely hadn't bargained for.

"L-Leon...there are things moving in here..."

"Least you see them too...I'm not going crazy."

"Y-yeah...crazy..."

Her final reply about being insane was disheartening. She'd been through a lot all together. Then again, so had I. Our words were but mere whispers to one another.

-S H A D O W S in the N I G H T-

It wasn't so much that the shadows looked like they were moving, it was the fact that they were moving, actually. Occasionally I would hold the flare out to an approaching shadow, hearing its running full force at us, the screeching of claws, the shaky unstable breathing...only for it to disappear within the light of the flare. Ashley couldn't be more shaken. She was practically glued against my spine. But something took my attention, it was a funny odor in the area. Almost that of a sweet perfume. It finally hit me and damn near made a smirk play across my lips, so I tossed the flare a bit down the hall and turn around to look at Ashley.

"Don't feel stupid but...its just a hallucination. That strange odor in the air is gas seeping from the ventilation system. Another of Wesker's ploys, naturally."

"Hallucinations! Your friend sure has some strange taste in fighting people...stupid gas..."

Wesker wasn't my friend, I knew she was being sarcastic, but part of me took her seriously and caused me to sneer my nose in disgust. At a mild jog we made it down the seemingly endless corridor. Thanks to prior difficulties like this in my life, I kicked the door open, half expecting to shoot or to be shot. Another part of me expected a twisted maniacal puzzle. But we were instead met with a cool night breeze. There we were, outside of the warehouse on a catwalk which led to the roof top.

"Ashley, wait right here. If Ada and Wesker on atop the roof, I don't want to take any chances..."

"Alright Leon...but please be careful alright?"

Wasn't abnormal of her to voice her concerns. She always had to stand and watch while I ran off to fight. It was just how we worked. This time was different though, she leaned in and kissed my cheek. I tried to look past the cheesiness of this just keep going, barely managing. There's just something about going through a multiple possible death scenario with someone and living that just makes them like you, even if you don't like them. Anyway, I made my way to the rooftop, swiftly yet as silently as possible. Near the top I hung low a few steps just to peek up and see what I could. It was a perfect vantage point. As I eyed the area, there rest the chopper, preparing to ascend. The side hatch was open and out sprang Ada, elegant as always. The down draft from the chopper blades teasing her brilliant and usual red dress where ever it pleased. Wesker was hobbling towards hers...over the helicopter I could hear no voices at all. I did manage to fall victim to the retrieval of the plaga which Wesker had consumed. Somehow, he had managed to choke it back up, but it was fighting every bit of the way out apparently. Wesker was flailing everywhere while Ada merely stood there, posed for something which was exposed moments later. She landed a swift punch to his abdomen, sending the creature heaving out and disorientated. Once upon the ground it was dosed down with what appeared to a be some sort of coolant and placed within a metal suit case, also apparently ice cold within. For them it was a job well done...but I hadn't finished my fun yet. Placing a hand upon the rusted rail I glanced down to Ashley for a moment. "What ever happens, do NOT move from that spot. You hear me?" A simple nod as a reply, I kicked myself over the railing, duck and cover, followed by a roll onto my feet. "Hold it right there! I still have some business with you!" I fired shots at them without hesitation. Both gazed at me in total shock before springing separate ways. Ada lunged into the chopper, all the while I kept walking closing, shooting as rapidly as I could, until the door slid closed firmly. I ejected the spent clip and slid another in, glancing about for Wesker whom was still on the heliport.

"Never know when enough is a enough, eh Kennedy!"

I flung backwards, back flipping from my last position. Wesker came from beneath, shattering the very concrete I once stood on. I landed in time to see him flip singularly through the air and land dropped to a knee. I traced his every move with my Blacktail, awaiting a clean shot. When it appeared I fired without a moments hesitation. Had this been a fight of mortal means, that would have been it. For some reason I blindly celebrated landing a clean shot to the forehead, certain Wesker was down for the count. The recoil knocked him flat on his back. Taking in a deep breath, I began to walk towards him, releasing my breath in a slow manner. My eyes found his left hand which seemed to be moving, closing into a fist from an open palm. After a moment, it opened slowly, resting in his black gloved palm was single bullet. Wesker was inhuman these days. His speed should have warranted me the knowledge he was no normal man. Plus the confrontation in the dance hall. Things were going from bad to worse, real fast. Swiftly as he fell, he preformed a sweep kick, tripping me. But before I could land it was as though he drop kicked me, because I flew one hell of a long distance upwards. Amazingly I rose to a knee as though I was hardly stunned to be knocked around so roughly. I gathered myself as fast as I could and took open shots at him, as he stood there, grinning from ear to ear in a way on he could. I felt like I was confronting Krauser all over again. Each bullet was dodged in a way only described as super human in reflex. I threw down my Blacktail and reached within my jacket, near my left shoulder and readied myself with my combat knife. And this was when the battle with Wesker ended. He had lunged at me so I took a stab like anyone would have. It effortlessly slid into his chest with a sickening squish. It somehow pained me to do this, but didn't seem to phase him one bit. Smirking he grasped my wrist and pulled the knife slowly out. It was me who felt the blade slide out. When I stabbed him, it somehow curved itself through time and penetrated me. There was no way to stop Wesker, not now...not with the weapons I had. Then he spoke...

"You gave me too much time to concentrate. Its not a feat easily completed, the whole bending of time and space, you know? I'm not like Krauser, your boy scout tactics won't cease my reign."

"Wesker...you...bastard..."

"Careful, sir, you might choke on your final breath. A memento before I leave you on this heliport. Should you survive your fatal stabbing, you can find us where it all began. I hope you'll come to the party, Leon Scott Kennedy."

With a simple shove, I fell to the ground. My own knife bloodied by my own blood resting beside me. Staring up at him, I watched as he slicked back his hair, incase any strands had loosened themselves and readjusted his gloves and suit. Every move he made was just too damn cocky and there wasn't a thing I could do about it. Somewhere between the second or so black out, I watched him crawl up a ladder which hung from a brilliant light in the sky. Naturally it was a helicopter, picking up their mighty master. I had a lot of time to think about what had happened, about how insane everything was becoming once more, and then when everything was sorted out, along came Ashley to fret about my wounds...

"And that sir, is how the scenario began and ended that morning." finished Leon, as he stood near stiff in the knee's before President Graham.

"I see, Mr. Kennedy. Thankfully my daughter was unharmed. You, as always, do your job well. But this Umbrella revival, you've claimed for a while that Albert Wesker was behind it, and now you've come face to face with the man himself." stopping for a moment, he sighed as though in disbelief of some aspect of the story..."...my apologies, its just difficult to believe he could be so tyrannical."

"Excuse me, sir...but you knew Albert Wesker?" Retorted Leon with a miffed stare, unsure how to handle what he was more than likely about to hear.

"Yes...its...its time you hear a little back story." As the President began, Leon gazed on with full attention. For a while now he had known there were secrets involving Umbrella and the United States Government. For even longer had he sought this information out, but never was there a trace established between the two. But at long last, he was to hear the horror tale of their merger. "Sometime ago, Albert Wesker and a young doctor by the name of William Birkin approached us as representatives of Umbrella Pharmaceuticals Incorporated. They came to us with startling news of a virus recently discovered in which could reanimated the cells of its dead host. I'm sure you know of the T-Virus outbreak in Raccoon City, no doubt.." cut off for a moment, it was Leon's turn to say a small piece.

"You might say that, sir. My first day on the police force was the day of Raccoon's beginning and end for me. I arrived to chaos and I left to chaos. I never knew Dr. Birkin as anything other than a puppet to his own creation. So I'm glad to finally hear some back story on the hell I endured..."

The President stared at him for a second, having long since forgotten his tie with the Raccoon City Police Department. As a man of his stature he was mainly aware of only one police force in the area, the S.T.A.R.S.. "It was a tragedy that no one had expected. Though we worked closely with Umbrella's viral research division, we never thought for a moment they themselves played God's hand in the creation of biological weapons with their data. For that information to be overlooked, some of our men had to be in Umbrella's hands..."

"Of course some of your men were, they had employed over half the population of Raccoon City and created an entire town at their base of operations. If they could do such a thing as that, they could surely manipulate a handful of government officials..."

"Another good point, Leon. Any case, Albert was never condescending of their plans, always came striding in so confidently and with a purpose. You really looked up to the type of man he was. Always beside him was William, just a pleasant yet nervous expression. Always talked about wanting to have a daughter someday. Ah, that's rhetorical to your needs, so we'll pass that up." Momentarily he paused, passing his tongue over dried lips before reaching across the desk for a glass of water, a single sip. "Take a seat, son, the rest of this could bowl you over."

"Thanks but no thanks, chief. I think I'll take it standing."

"As you wish, son, as you wish." Sighing heavily, he continued. "Umbrella was found out. The bizarre murders made more sense to us than anything. It started out us cooperating with them under the idea that it was a viral outbreak, an accident. But it turned out to be an experiment, utilizing the town they worked so hard on and its many citizens. They gathered data from the many experiments they ran all at one time. Even sent in a paramilitary force to neutralize the threat. But it was just more fuel for the fire. More bodies to reanimate into vicious killers. After all was said and done, a hand full survived the ordeal. A lone cop, a young lady, and an ex-S.T.A.R.S. agent gone rogue."

"Thats all that was accounted for?" He replied in a smug fashion. Leon had experienced it first hand. The parts he did know were the survivors most of all. The President hadn't even mentioned young Sherry Birkin, Dr. Birkin's daughter. Also the ex-paramilitary agent, Enrico. But he wasn't about to let that slip. What if the government knew of the remaining survivors? Would they perhaps try and locate them? It was a risk he couldn't take. Umbrella was once close to the government, it could just as easily be still.

"Yes, that it is. In the grand scale of things, its quite sad and pathetic. That only a small few lived out of that entire city. A lot of innocent people died. Entire families lay waste to a mistake we could have avoided had we not been so blind. Lets just say we won't be blind to Umbrella this time...you say you know where Albert will be going? I would like you to travel there and end this charade with that organization, Leon."

"Hah, you gotta be kidding me? Just me and my little toys, again?"

"If you feel the need we'll send a few men with you. But didn't feel you'd accept that."

"Tch, yeah. Last time I got a few one wound up impaled, hung to a stake and burnt. The other in the belly of a beast that shouldn't even exist. I don't think anyone else deserves to die for a cause that's not their own." Inside his voice was a growing defiance. He had a great displeasure with how the situation was being handled. Like just another hoax, an average bomb threat or something of the like.

"A cause not of their own? Its for America, Mr. Kennedy. And that is every Americans necessity, to prot-"

"To protect their country? Don't give me that bullshit. Enough blood has been spilt in the name of this country for countless ages. I'll do this, but I'm doing it on my own terms. Just supply me with the equipment. I'll silence Umbrella for good, for my own sake and for the sake of those who died to the American arrogance, when we gave Umbrella the okay to destroy us from within. Sound peachy to you, chief?"

The room fell silent, the two men staring each other down like two beast about to attack. Tensions were high, but both men knew the other was just fine. One way or another, the situation would be handled, regardless the terms agreed upon. "Fine, Kennedy. We'll back you up with support, that being ammunition. You'll drive yourself there, no surveillance or outside probing from us. Once you go, you're on your own. Understood?"

"Story of my life..."


End file.
